Informator
=wstęp= wszelkie stopki i podziękowania powitanie Dziekana? powitanie prezesa KSI? =Studiowanie= Kierunek 'specjalności' Informatykę na WMiI można studiować w ramach jednej z siedmiu specjalności (nie mylić ze specjalizacją!). * Informatyka stosowana * Informatyka teoretyczna * Inżynieria oprogramowania * Modelowanie, sztuczna inteligencja i sterowanie * Matematyka komputerowa * Bioinformatyka * Informatyka analityczna Cztery pierwsze są bardzo do siebie zbliżone – przez pierwsze dwa lata jedyne różnice to różne pojedyncze kursy specjalnościowe na drugim roku, toteż możliwa i prosta jest zmiana specjalności – bezproblemowo do końca trzeciego semestru, stosunkowo prosto nawet później. Informatyka stosowana nakierunkowania jest na praktyczne zastosowania teorii w nauce, teoretyczna na samą teorię, inżynieria oprogramowania na aspekty komercyjnego wytwarzania oprogramowania, a MSIS, jak nazwa wskazuje na modelowanie różnorodnych zjawisk za pomocą komputerów. Są to jednak bardzo subtelne różnice, te specjalności się od siebie niewiele różnią. http://www.studia.ii.uj.edu.pl/ Matematyka komputerowa umożliwia łączenie studiów matematycznych z informatyką i obejmuje szereg kursów „matematycznych”, w wersji dla matematyków. Dopiero po drugim roku podejmuje się decyzję odnośnie ostatecznego kierunku studiów (matematyka bądź informatyka). Bioinformatyka jest nową specjalnością, ruszającą w roku akademickim 2011/2012, a od przyszłego roku ma stać się osobnym kierunkiem. Prowadzona jest wspólnie przez Instytut Informatyki, Wydział Biochemii, Biofizyki i Biotechnologii oraz Instytut Nauk o Środowisku (wszystkie po sąsiedzku w III Kapusie UJ) i zapowiada się na bardzo interesujące studia. Informatyka analityczna to studia prowadzone przez Zakład Katedr i Zakładów Informatyki Matematycznej (bardziej znany jako TCS), jednostkę Wydziału Matematyki i Informatyki działającą niezależnie od Instytutu Informatyki. Są to bardzo dobre studia o nastawieniu teoretycznym i algorytmicznym. Pomimo, iż nazwy części kursów pokrywają się z tymi prowadzonymi przez II są to jednak osobne zajęcia z własną kadrą. http://studia.tcs.uj.edu.pl/ Zmiana specjalności z którejś z „instytutowych” na analityczną lub odwrotnie jest możliwa i bywa praktykowana, wymaga to jednak indywidualnego uzgodnienia z kierownictwem jednostki do której się chcemy przenieść, gdyż programy tych specjalności się w istotny sposób różnią, a nawet analogiczne kursy są umieszczone w różnych semestrach. Kursy zasadniczo dzielimy na obowiązkowe i obieralne, te pierwsze przeznaczone są zasadniczo dla studentów danej jednostki (i tak na przykład nie można zapisać się na matematykę dyskretną w II/TCS studiując specjalność drugiej jednostki), a drugie są ogólnodostępne. W szczególnych przypadkach od tej reguły mogą zdarzać się odstępstwa, jeśli mamy dobry powód, to warto próbować. Przedmioty '(zwykłe kursy)' 'WF' 'języki' 'adaptacyjne' 'wspomagające' Zaliczanie 'ECTS' 'sesja' Sesja trwa około dwóch tygodni. Zimowa przypada na luty, a letnia na czerwiec. Zimowa sesja poprawkowa trwa tydzień, a letnia dwa. Pomiędzy sesją a sesją poprawkową w zimie jest tydzień przerwy, a w lecie dwa miesiące - letnia sesja poprawkowa przypada na początek września. Dokładne daty można sprawdzić na stronie internetowej instytutu oraz na tablicy informacyjnej obok sekretariatu. W czasie sesji są trzy do pięciu egzaminów. 'egzaminy' 'kolokwia' Kolokwia dzielą się na duże i małe (zwane też kartkówkami), czyli te, które są pisane przez wszystkich studentów danego roku w jednym momencie i te, które są pisane na zajęciach w grupach ćwiczeniowych. Z danego przedmiotu są najczęściej albo dwa duże kolokwia w czasie semestru, albo nie ma żadnego. Ilość małych kolokwiów zależy od osoby prowadzącej ćwiczenia oraz przedmiotu - czasem małe kolokwia są na każdych zajęciach, a czasem nie ma ich w ogóle. Duże kolokwia są pisane najczęściej w czasie wykładu w jednej lub dwóch aulach, a czasem także dodatkowych salach. Często składają się z pytań zamkniętych, ale nie zawsze - o tym jak wygląda takie kolokwium decyduje wykładowca. Małe kolokwia są pisane podczas ćwiczeń, trwają najcześciej 15 - 60 minut, ich wygląd jest zależny od ćwiczeniowca. 'egzamin licencjacki' Studenci studiów pierwszego stopnia na kierunku informatyka prowadzonym przez Wydział Matematyki i Informatyki UJ nie piszą (przynajmniej obecnie - 2011) pracy licencjackiej. Na koniec studiów zdają oni natomiast egzamin licencjacki. Egzamin licencjacki to duży ustny egzamin zdawany na koniec studiów pierwszego stopnia. Zdawany jest przed pięcioosobową komisją po uzyskaniu absolutorium (zaliczeniu wszystkich przedmiotów i złożeniu wypełnionego indeksu w sekretariacie), w jednym z kilku terminów. Egzamin (obecnie) polega na ustnej odpowiedzi na pięć wylosowanych pytań z puli około stusprawdzić podanych wcześniej do wiadomości studentów. Pierwszy termin egzaminu jest na początku lipca (w trakcie sesji), a dla osób które nie uzyskają do tego czasu wszystkich zaliczeń (lub z innego powodu nie mogą w nim wziąć udział) jest dodatkowy termin we wrześniu lub też, jak w 2011, dwa dodatkowe terminy). Zarówno pula pytań, jak i terminy egzaminu są odmienne w przypadku Instytutu Informatyki i Zespołu Katedr i Zakładów (ten drugi np. organizuje jeden z dodatkowych terminów w wakacje). Studenci starają się opracowywać przykładowe odpowiedzi na pytania z egzaminu i można je znaleźć w internecie – w najbliższym czasie chcemy przygotować na nie miejsce w bazie materiałów do nauki Koła Studentów Informatyki UJ. Należy pamiętać, że aby uzyskać absolutorium trzeba m.in. mieć zaliczone praktyki studenckie – a to oznacza, że odbywając je w wakacje po trzecim roku traci się pierwszy termin egzaminu licencjackiego i pierwszą rekrutację na studia drugiego stopnia! ERASMUS praktyki studenckie Student ma obowiązek odbyć praktyki studenckie przed przystąpieniem do egzaminu licencjackiego. Praktyki można realizować po drugim roku studiów pierwszego stopnia w okresach wolnych od zajęć. Odbywając praktyki w wakacje po trzecim roku, można przystąpić do egzaminu licencjackiego dopiero w drugim terminie. Tak więc warto o tym myśleć już na drugim roku. Najkorzystniejszym terminem dla wielu osób są właśnie wakacje między drugim a trzecim rokiem. Istnieje możliwość odbycia praktyk w trakcie roku akademickiego, ale do tego wymagana jest zgoda opiekuna praktyk. Praktyki są zasadniczo bezpłatne (chyba że zakład pracy wypłaci praktykantowi wynagrodzenie). W większości ofert praktyk widnieje wzmianka, że firma poszukuje osób, które już ukończyły trzeci rok studiów i rzeczywiście są firmy, które nawet nie przeglądają CV, jeśli kandydat jest na niższym roku niż trzeci. Co jednak zdarza się coraz rzadziej, więc nie należy się zniechęcać - inne firmy, mimo tego wymogu w ofercie praktyk, przyjmują osoby z niższych lat. Często studenci zostają na dłużej w firmie, która zaoferowała im praktyki. Ile trwają praktyki? Uczelnia wymaga minimum 15 dni roboczych, w czasie których należy przepracować co najmniej 90 godzin. Ale jeżeli mamy możliwość odbycia dłuższych praktyk lub stażu często warto to zrobić. Zdobywamy wtedy dużo więcej doświadczenia. Nie jesteśmy jeszcze w pracy, więc pracodawca bierze pod uwagę to, że wielu rzeczy się uczymy, że być może pracujemy trochę wolniej. Zdobywamy dużo doświadczeniapowtórzenie, które przyda się, gdy już będziemy szukali pracy. Nic nie stoi też na przeszkodzie, żeby w kolejnym roku znów odbyć praktyki, zdobyć inne doświadczeniapowtórzenie. Kiedy już znajdziemy firmę, która przyjmie nas na praktyki, zgłaszamy pełnomocnikowi do spraw praktyk miejsce i termin ich odbycia. Następnie pobieramy z sekretariatu dydaktycznego II UJ skierowanie na praktykę (jeśli firma wymaga) i dzienniczek praktyk (koniecznie). Przed odbyciem praktyk dziekan Wydziału Matematyki i Informatyki UJ i przedstawiciel zakładu pracy mogą podpisać stosowne porozumienie. W trakcie praktyk wypełniamy dzienniczek praktyk, który potwierdza opiekun praktyki (w zakładzie pracy) i składamy wypełniony do sekretariatu. Po odbyciu praktyk koniecznie musimy złożyć podpisane przez zakład pracy zaświadczenie o odbyciu praktyki pełnomocnikowi ds. praktyk (do pobrania z jego strony). który na jego podstawie wpisuje nam zaliczenie praktyk do indeksu. Gdzie szukać ofert? W Biurze Karier Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego, na portalach zajmujących się ofertami pracy, na''' forum Koła Studentów Informatyki', w lokalu KSI. I przede wszystkim warto pytać '''kolegów i koleżanki' ze starszych lat, w jakich firmach oni odbywali praktyki, bądź jakie firmy polecają. Kiedy zacząć wysyłać CV? Jak najwcześniej. Szukając praktyk na okres wakacyjny najlepiej rozpocząć już w okolicach stycznia/lutego. Budząc się w kwietniu może się okazać, że większość firm zamknęła już rekrutację na praktyki. Co nie znaczy, że już w styczniu znajdziemy firmę, która nas przyjmie - warto jednak wcześnie zdobyć rozeznanie w jakich terminach prowadzone są rekrutacje. Od obowiązku odbywania praktyk istnieje jednak wyjątek - jeśli pracowałeś lub pracujesz w zawodzie, to wystarczy złożyć podanie do dziekana o zwolnienie z praktyk studenckich wraz z potwierdzonym zaświadczeniem o wykonywaniu pracy zawodowej. Obecnie opiekunem praktyk jest dr Jerzy Martyna. https://www.ii.uj.edu.pl/~martyna/intra/practices.html (po zalogowaniu do intranetu) http://www.biurokarier.uj.edu.pl/ http://www.biurokarier.uj.edu.pl/strefa-studenta/oferty-praktyk Pomoc materialna 'stypendium rektora' 'stypendium ministra za wyniki w nauce' 'stypendium motywacyjne' 'za wyniki w sporcie (zebrane różne możliwości?)' 'zapomogi jednorazowe?' (Studia indywidualne) 'indywidualny tok nauki' 'wpis warunkowy' Bywają w studenckim życiu takie sytuacje, kiedy okazuję się, że wiedza posiadana przez żaka jest niewystarczająca do zaliczenia przedmiotu i zdania egzaminu. Drugą próbą jest egzamin poprawkowy w sesji poprawkowej. Czasem jednak także i na tym studentowi powinie się noga. Co wtedy robić? Otóż istnieje możliwość powtarzania przedmiotu. Jednak student pierwszego roku musi obejść się smakiem, gdyż powtarzać przedmiot można dopiero po zaliczeniu pierwszego roku. Do uzyskania wpisu warunkowego wymagane jest 50 ECTS-ów (do bezproblemowego zaliczenia roku wymagane jest 60 ECTS-ów). Wniosek dotyczący wpisu 50-punktowego należy złożyć przed rozpoczęciem roku, na który chcemy uzyskać wpis i w tym wniosku podajemy przedmioty, które mają być powtarzane. Dany przedmiot można poprawiać tylko raz. Za ponowny udział w zajęciach / przystąpienie do egzaminu / zaliczenia pobierana jest opłata – o różnej wysokości w zależności od wydziału i kierunku. Na naszym wydziale jest to 40 zł (dane na rok akademicki 2011/2012) za jeden punkt ECTS (czyli tę kwotę musimy wymnożyć przez ilość ECTSów za dany przedmiot). Inne zasady dotyczą powtarzania lektoratu – tam opłaty są podane w zależności od ilości godzin, jakie obejmuje dany lektorat. Co się dzieje, gdy nie mamy nawet 50 punktów ECTS? Raz w ciągu całego toku studiów mamy możliwość powtarzania roku. 'powtarzanie roku' 'urlop dziekański' Jest to przerwa w studiowaniu trwająca semestr lub rok akademicki. Pozwala ona na bezproblemowe odejście na chwilę z uczelni a następnie powrót i kontynuację nauki. Doskonałe rozwiązanie dla osób studiujących na dwóch kierunkach. Możemy się ubiegać o urlop dziekański w przypadku losowych zdarzeń uniemożliwiających nam studiowanie. Np. ze względu na chorobę lub niepełnosprawność, w przypadku narodzin dziecka oraz w innych uzasadnionych przypadkach. Jest to możliwe dopiero po skończeniu pierwszego roku studiów. Można się ubiegać o dziekankę w dowolnym okresie roku akademickiego. Jednak w przypadku złożenia wniosku w czasie semestru urlop udzielany jest dopiero od następnego. Aby dostać dziekankę należy złożyć odpowiednie podanie do sekretariatu dydaktycznego i poczekać na decyzję. =(Czym to się je)= indeks i karta egzaminacyjna Do niedawna wizytówką studenta był indeks. To tam zbierało się oceny, zaliczenia. Studenci tłoczyli się w niekończących się kolejkach pod gabinetami profesorskimi, by uzyskać ten wymarzony wpis, który pozwoli pójść w dalszą drogę. Indeks odszedł już jednak do lamusa. Teraz nastały czasy e-indeksu. Obowiązuje on od roku akademickiego 2011/2012, ale niech nie martwią się ci, którzy chcą zbierać autografy na uczelni! Papierowy indeks może być wydany studentowi na jego wniosek. Prowadzący ma obowiązek wpisać ocenę do indeksu na prośbę studenta. Pozostaje więc on głównie reliktem przeszłości. Jest też zabezpieczeniem dla żaka – a co jeśli prowadzący utraci notatki z ocenami przed wpisaniem ich do USOS-u? Drugim orężem studenta była karta egzaminacyjna, gdzie również wpisywane były oceny i to na jej podstawie student był rozliczany – teraz jest już ona tylko wspomnieniem. Zastąpi ją karta okresowych osiągnięć studenta w postaci wydruku z systemu USOSweb. W systemie prowadzący wpisują oceny z egzaminu i zaliczenia. Na wydrukowanej karcie kierownik podstawowej jednostki organizacyjnej potwierdza podpisem wpis na kolejny rok studiów. Ogłoszenia ocen z danego przedmiotu następuje w systemie USOS. Obecnie jedyne, co musimy, to sprawdzić przed końcem roku akademickiego, czy mamy wszystkie oceny w systemie. Student może wnioskować poprzez system o wcześniejsze rozliczenie toku studiów. Jak dotąd, aby zapisać się do biblioteki, należało podejść z indeksem do bibliotekarki / bibliotekarza i zgodzić się na wbicie doń pieczątki. Teraz kartą biblioteczną jest legitymacja studencka. legitymacja Elektroniczna legitymacja studencka to nie tylko kolejny kawałek plastiku w portfelu, ale także bardzo przydatny nośnik biletów okresowych i poświadczenie przysługujących studentom zniżek. Zasadniczą funkcją ELS jest identyfikacja studenta, a prawo do jej posiadania mają studenci uczelni wyższych do dnia ukończenia studiów, zawieszenia w prawach studenta lub skreślenia z listy studentów. Ważność legitymacji potwierdza się co semestr - należy zanieść ją do sekretariatu dydaktycznego, gdzie panie sekretarki przedłużą jej ważność w wewnętrznym układzie elektronicznym oraz przez naklejenie specjalnego hologramu. Na ogół legitymację zostawia się w sekretariacie, a po kilku godzinach bądź następnego dnia odbiera podbitą. Legitymacja studencka uprawnia jej posiadacza do szeregu zniżek. Przede wszystkim są to zniżki ustawowe na transport: * 50% w komunikacji miejskiej * 51% na bilety kolejowe jednorazowe * 49% na bilety kolejowe i autobusowe miesięczne Ponadto wszelkie zniżki w kinach, teatrach, na koncerty i inne uznawane są na podstawie legitymacji studenckiej. Legitymacja zachowuje ważność w semestrze letnim i zimowym do odpowiednio 31 marca i 31 października, dlatego aby posiadać cały czas poświadczenie zniżki należy zadbać o przedłużenie ważności na kilka-kilkanaście dni przed tym terminem. Oczywiście można także pobić legitymację później. W razie zgubienia legitymacji nową można wyrobić w sekretariacie dydaktycznym. sprawdzić ile to kosztuje i czy nadal trzeba pisać ogłoszenia W Krakowie ELS pełni także rolę KKM - Krakowskiej Karty Miejskiej. KKM służy przede wszystkim jako nośnik dla biletów okresowych komunikacji publicznej, które można zakupić w samoobsługowych automatach znajdujących się na wielu przystankach w Krakowie, a także w punktach sprzedaży biletów okresowych. Jeżeli składając wniosek o legitymację wyraziliśmy zgodę na udostępnienie naszych danych MPK, to legitymacja którą otrzymamy powinna być już gotowa do użycia jako nośnik biletów. Decydując się na bilet okresowy warto dokładnie przeanalizować ofertę, może się okazać, że najlepiej nam odpowiada bilet semestralny albo tez na wybraną linię. Innym zastosowaniem KKM jest płacenie za parkowanie w strefie ograniczonego parkowania w centrum Krakowa. USOS Uniwersytecki System Obsługi Studiów, czyli USOS, na początku wydaje się być mało przydatny i bardzo niewygodny, jednak w rzeczywistości jest to źródło informacji, które niejednokrotnie okazuje się być niebywale przydatne. Przede wszystkim na USOSie można znaleźć swój podział godzin, razem z salami, w których mamy zajęcia oraz nazwiskami prowadzących. Są tam także plany zajęć każdego pracownika oraz przedmiotu - szczególnie przydatne, gdy chcemy zmienić grupę, w której jesteśmy lub zdobyć wpis do indeksu. Tam także znajdziemy nasze oceny z kolokwiów i egzaminów - choć nie wszyscy prowadzący wprowadzają je do systemu. Na USOSie można też zdobyć informacje o przyznanych stypendiach, jest także potrzebny, by wniosek o stypendium złożyć. Tutaj możemy znaleźć informacje o pracownikach - adres ich strony domowej, adres mejlowy, numer gabinetu, godziny, w których przyjmują na konsultacje oraz listę prowadzonych przedmiotów. Możemy też znaleźć informacje o innych studentach naszego Uniwersytetu. Tutaj także znajdują się podstawowe informacje o naszych przedmiotach - potrzebne prerekwizyty, polecana literatura, liczba punktów ECTS. Pod koniec każdego semestru na USOSie pojawiają się ankiety, które pozwalają nam ocenić naszych prowadzących - dzięki temu mamy pewien wpływ na działanie uniwersytetu. USOS udostępnia także uniwersytecką pocztę UMail - część osób woli ją przekierować na prywatną skrzynkę mejlową. Tutaj przychodzą mejle od rektora i inne wiadomości oficjalne, jest także używana przez prowadzących zajęcia, zwłaszcza, że można wygodnie wysłać mejl do wszystkich osób w swojej grupie, nie wyszukując adresu każdej z nich z osobna. (konta) 'email' 'serwery' 'Internet' 'inne' MSDN AA =Wydział= Struktura i władze 'Wydział Matematyki i Informatyki UJ' Wydział Matematyki i Informatyki, będący podstawową jednostką organizacyjną UJ, składa się z trzech jednostek: * Instytut Matematyki (IM) * Instytut Informatyki (II) * Zespół Katedr i Zakładów Informatyki Matematycznej (ZKiZIM, TCS) Studia formalnie prowadzi właśnie wydział. Obecnym Dziekanem WMiI jest prof. dr hab. Armen Edigarian. Jest także trzech prodziekanów: * Prodziekan d/s ogólnych - dr hab. Piotr Kobak * Prodziekan d/s nauki i współpracy międzynarodowej - prof. dr hab. Marek Zaionc * Prodziekan d/s dydaktycznych - prof. dr hab. Włodzimierz Zwonek Studenci na ogół wszystkie swoje spraw załatwiają w sekretariacie, osobiście z władzami wydziału kontaktując się jedynie w szczególnych przypadkach. W takich sytuacjach często warto skorzystać z pomocy Wydziałowej Rady Samorządu Studentów lub któregoś z kół działających na wydziale. 'Instytut Informatyki UJ' Instytut Informatyki de facto prowadzi studia informatyczne specjalności informatyka stosowana, informatyka teoretyczna, inżynieria oprogramowania, modelowanie, sztuczna inteligencja i sterowanie, matematyka komputerowa (wspólnie z Instytutem Matematyki) oraz bioinformatyka (wspólnie z WBBiB). To tutaj załatwiamy zdecydowaną większość spraw dotyczących naszych studiów. Dyrektorem Instytutu Informatyki w kadencji 2008/2012 jest dr hab. inż. Marek Skomorowski, prof. UJ. Zastępcy Dyrektora Instytutu Informatyki: * od Spraw Ogólnych - dr hab. Marian Jabłoński * od Spraw Dydaktycznych - prof. dr hab. Piotr Zgliczyński Podobnie jak w przypadku wydziału dla studentów pierwszym i na ogół jednym reprezentantem instytutu jest sekretariat, gdzie u przemiłych pań sekretarek można załatwić gros spraw. W sekretariacie ds. dydaktycznych załatwimy wszystko, co związane jest z przebiegiem naszych studiów, tam też składamy podania (których większość kierowana jest do Zastępcy Dyrektora od Spraw Dydaktycznych). pokój 1138, mgr Aleksandra Cyran, mgr Iwona Wojtkiewicz +48 12-664-6628, aleksandra.cyran@ii.uj.edu.pl, iwona.wojtkiewicz@ii.uj.edu.pl W sekretariacie ogólnym z kolei załatwiane są głównie sprawy związane z pomocą materialną, tamtędy też wiedzie droga do gabinetu Dyrektora Instytutu - i choć stanowisko brzmi groźnie, to profesor Skomorowski jest przesympatycznym człowiekiem i jeśli tylko będzie w stanie, to pomożeczy nie przesadzam?. pokój 1150, dr Katarzyna Jacher-Śliwczyńska +48 12-664-6633, sliwczyn@ii.uj.edu.pl gdzie co można załatwić budynek 'struktura' 'mapa?' 'gdzie komputery' 'gdzie się uczyć' '(inne?)' biblioteka =Studenci= materiały do nauki Samorząd Studentów UJ Samorząd Studentów UJ tworzą wszyscy studenci UJ. Przedstawiciele Samorządu wybierani są przez społeczność akademicką, a podstawowym zadaniem Samorządu jest reprezentowanie braci studenckiej. Od 1990 roku co dwa lata studenci Uniwersytetu wybierają swoich przedstawicieli. Obecnym Przewodniczącym Samorządu Studentów Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego jest Dawid Kolenda (kadencja 2011/2013). Biuro Samorządu mieści się w Collegium Novum, tam też załatwiamy większość spraw z nim związanych. Wśród zadań Samorządu jest m.in. rozdzielanie środków pomocy materialnej, udział w działalności uchwałodawczej Uniwersytetu, reprezentowanie interesów studentów przed organami uczelni. Ponadto Samorząd organizuje i finansuje bardzo liczne inicjatywy, o których więcej przeczytać można na stronie Samorządu. http://www.samorzad.uj.edu.pl/ 'ubezpieczenie NNW' Samorząd Studentów UJ umożliwia proste i szybkie wykupienie ubezpieczenia od następstw niebezpiecznych wypadków. Wystarczy przyjść do biura Samorządu w Collegium Novum w godzinach jego pracy (9.00 – 14.30) i wykupić ubezpieczenie, które kosztuje 25zł. Zapewnia ono studentowi wypłatę ubezpieczenia w razie, gdy ulegnie on wypadkowi, obejmuje cały rok akademicki. Potwierdzenie ubezpieczenia zostaje wbite na ostatniej stronie indeksu, można też otrzymać je na osobnym druku. Jest to specjalna oferta PZU SA dla studentów, suma ubezpieczenia to 35000 zł. Ubezpieczenie to nie jest obowiązkowe, oczywiście można też ubezpieczyć się w innej firmie. Innym popularnym ubezpieczeniem wśród studentów jest karta EURO 26 (wersja z ubezpieczeniem). http://www.uj.edu.pl/studenci/ubezpieczenia, http://euro26.pl/ Wydziałowa Rada Samorządu Studentów ("wydziałówka") Studenckie koła naukowe działające na Wydziale Matematyki i Informatyki UJ 'Koło Studentów Informatyki UJ' O KSI i naszej działalności możesz przeczytać w osobnym rozdziale w dalszej części informatora. http://www.ksi.ii.uj.edu.pl/ 'Koło Matematyków Studentów UJ im. prof. Stanisława Zaremby' Powstałe 3 grudnia 1893 roku Koło Matematyków Studentów UJ im. prof. Stanisława Zaremby jest jedną z najdłużej działajacych na Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim organizacji naukowych, która nie tylko zrzesza studentów matematyki, ale ma także liczne grono sympatyków poza Instytutem Matematyki. Jednym ze statutowych zadań Koła jest organizacja naukowego życia studenckiego. Zadanie to realizujemy wytrwale i różnorodnie poprzez: Szkoły Zimowe i Letnie, Quasinaria Wiosenne i Jesienne, Naukowe Sesje Studenckie i tym podobne imprezy. Ponadto staramy się zadbać o bardziej rozrywkową stronę życia. Organizujemy mecze piłki nożnej pracownicy-studenci, turnieje brydżowe oraz szachowe, imprezy andrzejkowe i karnawałowe, na których wraz ze studentami bawią się również pracownicy Instytutu Matematyki. Nasze burzliwe i fascynujące dzieje są udokumentowane w licznych kronikach, które można obejrzeć w lokalu Koła. Można tam także wypić herbatę i podyskutować, a studenci młodszych lat mogą uzyskać pomoc. Skrupulatnie zbierane są treści egzaminów z mijających sesji, aby mogły służyć przygotowującym się do nich w przyszłości. Posiadamy własną obszerną bibliotekę, zawierajacą zarówno cenne wiekowe woluminy, jak i książki najbardziej przydatne studentom (tu ponownie odsyłamy, tym razem do zakładki Biblioteka). Staramy sie również patrzeć na studia od wesołej strony. Przykładem mogą służyć: Konkurs na Limeryk czy Konkurs na Cytat Roku wyłaniany z gromadzonych przez studentów ciekawych cytatów i powiedzeń wykładowców, a przykłady naszej twórczości humorystyczno-matematycznej zawierają się w wydanych przez Koło skryptach "Rozmaitości absurdalne" oraz "Rozmaitości uśmiechnięte". Siedzibą KMS jest pokój 1008. http://kmsuj.im.uj.edu.pl/ 'Koło Naukowe Matematyki Finansowej' W 2009 roku grupa ambitnych studentów matematyki połączona wspólnymi zainteresowaniami z dziedziny matematyki stosowanej, szczególnie zaś szeroko rozumianej matematyki finansowej, dostrzegła siłę królowej nauk jako narzędzia wspierającego nowoczesny rynek biznesu. Brakowało jednak miejsca, w którym można byłoby regularnie spotykać się, wymieniać poglądy i swobodnie rozmawiać o nurtujących zagadnieniach. Silna motywacja oraz wspólne działania pozwoliły na stworzenie własnego koła naukowego i stawianie pierwszych samodzielnych kroków na polu nauki, i przedsiębiorczości. Od kilku lat staramy się rozwijać działalność Koła Naukowego Matematyki Finansowej, biorąc udział we wszystkich możliwych przejawach aktywności naukowej na naszej uczelni, nawiązując szerokie kontakty, organizując szereg spotkań, warsztatów, praktycznych seminariów związanych z matematyką finansów i promując ideę Koła także poza murami uczelni. Siedziba KNMF stała się miejscem częstych spotkań, gdzie rozwinęły się również silne więzy koleżeńskie. Do najważniejszych celów działania Koła należą: * Wspieranie i prowadzenie działalności naukowej * Wypracowywanie umiejętności pracy zespołowej * Umożliwianie rozwoju indywidualnych zainteresowań * Pogłębianie wiedzy w zakresie teorii * Zdobywanie praktycznych doświadczeń * Rozwijanie przedsiębiorczości i kreatywnego myślenia * Rozszerzanie kontaktów z ludźmi nauki i biznesu * Zacieśnianie więzi koleżeńskich Siedzibą KNMF jest pierwsze po wejściu do budynku przeszklone pomieszczenie po prawej stronie w głównym korytarzu. http://www.knmf.im.uj.edu.pl/ turnieje i zawody konferencje turystyka 'AKT Rozdroże' 'Informatyka pod Żaglami' 'SKI z KSI' 'Informatyka na Szlaku' =KSI (tu jeszcze nie wiem co i jak dużo)= =Kraków (tu też jakieś podpunkty)= (tu też jakieś podpunkty)